


献祭恶魔

by bfhl28



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 强制排卵, 注卵, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfhl28/pseuds/bfhl28
Summary: c影弓避雷：接吻程度的路人女、触手、注卵、强制排卵、干巴巴的车、充满本人的xp





	献祭恶魔

**Author's Note:**

> c影弓  
> 避雷：接吻程度的路人女、触手、注卵、强制排卵、干巴巴的车、充满本人的xp

人类又为海神献上了祭品。

肥美的羔羊、陈酿的美酒、还有五彩缤纷还带着早晨露水的鲜花。这些都被精心排列，围绕着今年正好十八岁的美丽处女，塞满了橡木小船。

人类诚惶诚恐地祈祷，希望海神大人能原谅他们之前犯下的过错，让本是庇护的海浪不再带走出海人的生命。

临海的这座城本就靠着渔业为生，无法出海简直如同断了所有人的命脉。

往常只要按时缴纳祭品，就能得到海神大人的庇护，出海的人都会收获丰富地平安归来。而今年因为城主的女儿正好符合祭品的条件，于心不忍的城主听信了一个恶毒神父的建议，居然让“恶魔之子”代替处女成为了祭品——因为那个神父的妖言惑语，城主不再相信海神真的存在，失去了敬畏之心。

因而海神发怒了。

现在他们不得不再次准备比以往更加丰盛的祭品，以求海神的原谅。算上前两次，这已经是海神发怒之后的第三次的献祭了，祭品正是城主的女儿贝拉。

怀揣着不安和忐忑，人们将橡木小船放入海中，看着大海将小船吞噬。

贝拉以为死亡会来临，但她居然发现自己还能呼吸。小船被巨大的触手卷着带向深海，触手上一排排的吸盘像眼睛一样让她不敢直视。

恐惧让她蜷缩在一角无法动弹。

她听说过许多有关海神的猜测。流传得最广的，说海神是拥有神力的英俊美男子，在寻找着他命定的新娘。

无知的少女可能会为此神魂颠倒而自愿当祭品。可她贝拉不同，出身的高贵让她有了更广阔的眼界。这根本不是什么海神，而是神父大人所说的“邪神”，是拥有着这些巨大触手的魔物。神父大人事先给了她一把圣水浸润过的匕首，护身的同时找机会杀掉邪神，那她就会成为全部人的英雄。

不知过了多久，触手带着小船来到了一个海底洞穴，阳光完全透不进来的这片深海，居然能看到那个洞穴里散发着光亮。

触手就消失在了洞穴深处。

贝拉尝试站起来，深海水压仿佛不存在似的，她不仅行动自如，还能顺畅呼吸。一时间，她都不知道她将面对的到底真的是海神，还是邪神。

没有退路了，她只能往洞穴深处走去。墙壁上珍惜的夜明珠如随处可见的石头般多，目光所及之处光亮无比。几个分岔路她都走得毫无犹豫，仿佛有什么东西在牵引着她，在一段短暂的下坡路后，她终于进入了一个巨大的空间。

这个空间的墙壁全是嶙峋的石柱，除了她现在所处的洞口，就只有天花板上开着的一个洞。最中央的地方是一只巨大的贝壳，正如少女们憧憬的童话中的人鱼公主的闺房。但睡在里面的并不是什么人鱼公主，一个赤身裸体只披着一块丝绸似的半透明布料的男人背对着她躺在那里。

——啊啊是他，是那个恶魔之子。

不需要其他的特征，只看那蔓延了半边身子的黑色纹路，就知道这人的身份。

出生就带着不详的恶魔之子，正如神父大人所说的，他死不足惜，若是能顺便作为祭品而献上那条贱命的话，正可谓一举两得。

贝拉就是这么被告知的，那恶魔之子正是她的替身。

但这个替身还是惹怒了邪神，最后自己还是被推上了献祭的小船。

那像是被某种诅咒侵蚀了的丑陋身体，布满了许多被粗暴对待的痕迹，是被邪神折磨过了吧，居然还能活下来……

她走向贝壳，拔出护身的匕首，某种不可言喻的杀意在她心底滋生。她越靠越近，近到她的匕首已经能反射男人的身影，直到她看清这个男人的现状——

“啊——”

她尖叫着退后，在洞窟里无限放大的回音让她迅速捂住了自己的嘴巴。

——那是什么可怕的场景。

这个赤身裸体的毫无疑问是个男人，但那如同怀孕数月隆起的肚子是怎么回事！？

“居然能走到这里？”一个陌生男人的声音突然出现在她身后。

那是个俊美无比的男人，深海般的长发披散下来，媲美红宝石的双眼带着某种让她猜不透的笑意，让她一点旖旎的想法都生不出来。

——这就是邪神吗……

“人类应该都会自动走去‘育儿房’那边才对……”他的视线移到贝拉手中拿着的匕首，笑了笑：“原来如此，是有破魔能力的物品，难怪那些小障眼法没用。”

邪神坐到那男人旁边，抚摸着他那有着黑色纹路的侧脸。他那走动的动作总让贝拉感受到某种怪异，仿佛不像是两只脚在走……

“必须要给能走进来这里的你一定奖励才行啊……”他看向贝拉，连耳饰甩动的动作映在她眼中都像是恶魔的勾引。“还要请小姐你在那边等一下，‘摇篮’的去向，得由‘母亲’来决定才行。”

她脚边的石头仿佛活了过来般伸长拉宽，化为巨大的笼子将她锁在了一角。从那个男人宽松的袍子下居然冒出了无数的章鱼般的触手，毫无疑问就是将小船拖至这里的那些触手，仿佛要吞噬了贝壳中的男人般将他缠绕包裹。

“emiya。”邪神呼唤他的名字，触手将他的身体展开，臃肿的腹部完完全全地暴露在外。邪神对此居然露出了几分满意的表情，人型的手覆在上面，仿佛丈夫对于妻儿的怜爱。

“唔……库……？”

“醒了吗？”库丘林吻了吻他的额头，数根触手动作轻柔地拉开emiya的腿，露出那似乎被过度使用过的穴口，似乎有什么东西堵塞住了那里，只露出圆润的一角。

一根触手将那栓塞往里面顶了数寸，emiya马上哼出难受的鼻音。

“乖孩子，让我来检查一下这批卵怎么样。”

emiya睁开眼睛，还不能好好对焦的惺忪异色瞳半眯着，猫儿般蹭着库丘林抚摸他脸颊的手。

又是一根触手摸入了他的后穴，拔出了一块椭圆形的翡翠，另一根触手在里面的东西漏出来的之前再次堵住了出口。

“唔……”emiya难耐地抱紧库丘林，那触手往他体内深入越来越多，似乎在里面不停地搅动着什么，他的腹部甚至能看到那鼓胀起来的形状。

库丘林皱起了眉头：“这批卵不行。”

emiya闻言更加地抱紧了库丘林，脑袋埋在他那人型部分的肩窝，看不到他的表情。

那根深埋他体内的触手完全抽了出来，失去栓塞后里面充满的部分东西泄露了出来——是一颗颗鸡蛋大小的白色的卵。

“不……库！库……别……”他夹紧双腿不让卵继续漏出来。

“乖孩子，没事的。”他掰过emiya的脸亲了上去，堵住了emiya想说的话。“之后会把新的卵注入进去的，你还会是他们的母亲，嗯？”

被亲得无力的emiya用软软的鼻音答应了。

他们持续着缠绵的吻，触手一圈一圈松垮垮地缠绕在他隆起的腹部上，这么一丁点的挤压都会挤出不少破裂的未破裂的卵，卵白侵染了那一小片的水域。

“emiya，抱紧我。”话音刚落，缠绕在腹部的触手收紧，强大的力道将藏在体内的无数白色的卵都挤压了出来，一颗接着一颗仿佛无穷无尽，接触到冰冷海水的瞬间就融化成了浆液散去。

男人的体内到底被注入了多少颗卵，才会将腹部撑到如同怀胎十月。

emiya重重的喘息，肠道内拥挤的卵膈着他的内脏，顶撞着他被玩弄过度的前列腺。加上穴口处肌肉感受到的持续不断地排泄感，他那姑且休息了一晚的性器颤巍巍地站了起来，顶在了邪神人型的腹部。

直到emiya的腹部变得扁平，再也挤不出多少东西后，又是一根触手伸了进去，将残余的卵全都挤碎。

那触手到底伸入了多长呢，似乎只要邪神愿意，他的触尖甚至能从emiya的喉咙里探出来。

“等不及了吗？”

库丘林的手抚弄emiya那硬挺的性器，昨天用触手的吸盘欺负得有点过分了，现在只是握着似乎都要直接丢盔弃甲。被玩弄得肿胀的乳头被触手的纤细尖端卷起揉捏，库丘林来了兴致地埋首在他胸口咬下一个接一个的牙印。似乎是担心没有与自己接吻的emiya嘴巴会寂寞，一根触手伸到他面前，emiya只是愣了一下，顺从地张开牙关，放任这根灵活的活物模仿抽插的动作侵犯他的口腔。

贝拉看到的就是这么一个场景。

男人毫无顾忌地展开身体，邪神的触手品尝着他身上的每一寸皮肤，嘴巴和身后的肉穴都被塞入最为粗壮的触手，那宣泄欲望的活塞运动，只能被称之为交配了吧。

邪神那人形的部分满意地看着身下的人，他的交接腕深埋在emiya的体内，温暖湿润的肉让他忍不住深入再深入，仿佛直到抵达他的心脏才会停下来。

他再次抚摸emiya侧脸的黑色纹路。恶魔之子，天生容易招来魔物，人类将其称为诅咒，视为不详。

但人类不知道的是，这黑色的纹路是肉体承受不住体内魔力而产生的龟裂，吸引魔物的正是他那充沛又美味的魔力。

库丘林又加了一根触手在他后面的穴口试探，只让较细的前段挤入，在浅处找到了emiya的敏感点，逼迫他越发地为情欲疯狂。

库丘林不是什么善良的魔物，他给予人类的庇护是他们献祭换来的。献上的祭品会作为温床滋养他的卵，可惜没有魔力的普通人类的使用次数基本只有一次。

他原本以为emiya也只是个普通人类，男的女的在他眼里并没有多大的区别。直到他把交接腕侵入他的体内，感受到高温与天生的魔力，他才惊觉自己似乎捡到了宝。

热情，放纵，浑身散发着勾人的魔力，完全不像人类而更接近他们这些天生纵欲的魔物。

——“明明是魔物，却长得比人类还好看啊……”

那时候刚纵情完的emiya瘫软在触手间，魔物的过于灵活而且颀长的性器钻入他体内横冲直撞的感觉太过深刻。即使现在已经完全拔了出去，那种被强行拓宽血肉搅乱内脏的霸道感依旧留在他体内。

他将脸贴上库丘林的胸膛，捧过一根触手轻轻一吻，吐出火红的舌舔在吸盘与吸盘之间的缝隙，视线盯着库丘林完全没有移开过。

——“把我当魔物对待吧，库……”

库丘林嘴上没应，接下来的日子就用实际行动把这只野猫操成了家猫。坚硬外壳下包裹的灵魂太过怯生，来自魔物的非人对待居然也能让他产生依赖。就连库丘林想让emiya成为他专属的“巢”，已经开始过于依赖他的emiya也爽快地就答应了。

——“只是有个条件。”

库丘林停下动作，十分耐心地等emiya高潮后的痉挛过去后的解释。

——“能为我们的孩子，准备充足的食物和摇篮吗？”

emiya抚摸着自己隆起的腹部，指尖稍微的按压就能感受到里面互相挤压的大颗的颗粒物。他说这句话的时候，就像母亲在承诺说会给自己的孩子所有最美好的东西。

——但那可不是纯粹母性的表情。

连魔物都能看出来，这个人类还渴求着其他的东西，如同真正的魔物一般。

于是他撕毁了与人类的以祭品为纽带的契约，正如emiya所期望的。

时间回到现在。

emiya在那些肉块中舒展着身体，那姿态仿佛高雅的公主，玉体横陈在丝滑的天鹅绒上，行着孟浪情事。

交接腕明显地在膨胀，一下子撑得emiya不敢动弹。库丘林快要高潮了，无数的卵将会自交接腕射入他的体内，就算满到从喉咙溢出来也不会停止。

“再……再深一点……”他喘着大气如此要求着，高潮过后尚在不应期的性器可怜兮兮地随身体颤抖，让人分不出这到底是希冀还是逞强。

其他的触手改为轻柔地固定住他，吸盘黏黏糊糊地按摩着他的身体。库丘林与他接吻，交接腕一转猛烈的攻势，退出几寸又塞入几分，令人无法想象人类的体内居然能挤入那般份量的外物。

——深，好深。

从第一次被如此侵入的时候，他才知道自己的肉体居然也是如此空洞。而被填满的时候，那种酸胀感以及诡异的饱腹感令他感受到了精神上的满足与快感。

不知道已经深入到了什么地步，穴口已经被直径粗大的触手撑成了红艳边缘的圆形。

库丘林也只有在这样临近高潮的时候，他人形的部分才会有几分人类的模样——沉浸在情欲中，仿佛要将对方啃食殆尽的样子。

交接腕在抽搐，下一秒，所有方才温柔至极的触手都施加了不容拒绝的力量，将emiya牢牢地固定住。

库丘林一口咬在他侧颈处斑驳的牙印上，卵源源不断地注入到emiya高温的体内，一点点填满肠道撑腹部。注入卵的触感太过刺激，酸胀感的压迫下他在干性高潮中挣扎，被早就预料到的触手禁锢住，卵的注入依旧在继续。

直到一点点退出的交接腕将穴口附近的肠道都用卵填满，质冷的红宝石被再次塞入堵住出口。

被完全放开的emiya平躺在那无法动弹，无法合拢的双腿之间，穴口艰难地收缩着肌肉不让红宝石吐出。

库丘林收拢起他所有异形的部分，就这么看他那被水蓝色袍子包裹的高大身体，任谁都会为之倾倒。他将洞窟内已然浑浊的水换出去，将emiya裹入自己的长袍，小心翼翼地抱起他走向角落处被放置许久的贝拉。

她已经被刚才那样的魔物的性交吓得不敢动弹，呕吐物在一边浑浊了一小片水域，见状的库丘林皱了皱眉，弄了个气泡清理了这些污秽。

“我记得你。”emiya用纵欲后沙哑的声音说，说完他感觉到什么地捂紧嘴巴，把什么东西吞咽了回去。等他平复下来，半边身子靠在库丘林身上，还朝贝拉笑了笑，像是在说：失礼了，见笑了。

“在我被绑上小船的时候，你就站在城主的身后，拿折扇遮着自己的脸在笑。”

他将手伸向贝拉，吓得半死的贝拉根本提不起任何力气挥舞她手中一直不敢放下的匕首。而emiya挑着她的下巴，带着茧子的手摩擦在她柔嫩的脸上一阵生疼。

“我没记错的话，你和我是同一年出生的吧？”

——他知道了。

贝拉心如死灰地想到，他一定知道自己到底代替了谁才成为了祭品。

“也算是一点同乡情谊。”

这么近距离地看，左脸脸侧向上蔓延的黑色纹路似乎是将他左眼异化的罪魁祸首。从来没有人敢和他这双异色的眼睛对视，所以一旦emiya出现，同龄的孩子们只敢远远向他扔石头，虚张声势地站在高处嘲笑他辱骂他。

而与他近距离接触？没有人敢。没有人敢仔细端倪他原本的长相，没有人敢近距离直视他的双眼。

就如同现在的贝拉，在他的手下牙关打颤，望着他的脸离自己越来越近，甚至吓得忘记了如何呼吸——

他亲在了她的嘴唇，毫无疑问的死之吻。

捏着她下巴的手逼迫她张开了牙关，有什么滑溜溜的东西被渡到了她的嘴里，暴力地强迫她吞下去。

她连忙抠弄自己的喉咙试图催吐，但即使她又咳又吐，弄得自己涕泗横流也没有效果。

库丘林在一旁冷眼看着，表情明显地不悦。

“库，嫉妒了？”他双手拉下库丘林的脑袋，在贝拉绝望的惨叫声中，和他唇舌交缠。

“洗干净了。”他舔了舔嘴唇，蹭了蹭库丘林的侧颈，像只餍足的母猫。

彻底被磨得消气的库丘林把他放回巨大贝壳中，哄他睡觉。接下来他要负责将“摇篮”放回她应该呆的地方。

从有魔力的环境转移到了贫瘠的环境，被魔力滋养过的卵很容易闹别扭，这个摇篮被想回归母体的卵提早破坏了。

重新回到emiya身边的库丘林伸出触手拥抱住他，完全舒展开来的触手将洞窟填满，遮挡住所有来自石壁上夜明珠的光亮。

昏暗的正中心，他们一起沉眠。

END


End file.
